When we stand together
by Grimdark Chick
Summary: SONG FIC


_**When we stand together **_Fanfic based on the song when we stand Together by Nickelback. This is after the war between Humans and vampires. So here we go =D

Katrina POV (A/N: YAY I LUV KATRINA POV'S)

_**One more depending on a prayer  
>And we all look away<br>People pretending everywhere  
>It's just another day<strong>_

"Cece I can't wait till we go to white chapel" I said. Its been 1 year since I moved to Chicago.

"T…T…this isn't whitechapel any more" Cece said

"What do you me-" I cut myself off by what I saw. It was a town that I once called home it was gone. I saw people in chains and saw one person in particular. JESSE (horror scream here)

_**There's bullets flying through the air  
>And they still carry on<br>We watch it happen over there  
>And then just turn it off<strong>_

"Jesse what in the name of craven happened here?" I asked

"Ah sis sit down and have some food. SOME ONE FETCH ME A THRONE FOR MY SIS NOW!"

All of a sudden out of the blue Ethan brought a chair to me but I said no I wanted to finsh Jesse off.

"Get back to work slave" Jesse commanded.

"I have to go see midnight" I told Jesse

"Bye sis"

I ran over to my barn and was surprised to se 2 people who Id never see. Sarah and Benny!

"What happened here!" I asked

"Jesse took over and we hid in here hoping for this to come to a end" Sarah explained

_**Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
>We must stand together<br>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
>There's no giving in<br>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
>Hand in hand forever<br>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
>That's when we all win<br>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
>That's, that's, that's when we all win<br>That's, that's, that's when we all win**_

"Well lets finsh this" I said while I thew a stake at Benny and gave some stakes to sarah "but is Ethan still a fledgling?"

"No he drank human blood and became evil I cant do anything about it we have to kill Ethan" Benny said

We ran out of my barn and on to Jesse "I got jesse you get the others " I said. "Jesse this is over you ether give up now or I will make you give up." He laughted "never and I would like to see you try to stop me alone" "I am NOT alone I have something called friends that you seem to have a lack of." This time Jesse got angry and started to lunge at me.

_**They tell us everything's alright  
>And we just go along<br>How can we fall asleep at night  
>When something's clearly wrong<strong>_

_I looked over at Sarah who started to Reason with Jane (who is a dragon hehe) _

_I looked back at Jesse who started to lunge at me but I scratched him on the neck_

"_Why are you doing this Jesse" I asked while I started to morph into Half dragon form_

_**When we could feed a starving world  
>With what we throw away<br>But all we serve are empty words  
>That always taste the same<strong>_

"**I am doing this for you,I always remember you saying 'someday I want to rule the world' and well I want you to rule the world but I wanted to start small" he explained.**

_**Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>We must stand together<br>(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>There's no giving in<br>(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Hand in hand forever<br>(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>That's when we all win<br>(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

"Katrina Finish him off" Sarah screamed over "DO IT NOW"

"bye Jesse for good." I shot him with some holy water and then he disappeared

"well lets go help everyone" I said "ohhh Katrina you think that this would b e over so easy well its not" Someone familiar saidCRAVEN "show yourself Craven" ohh I am right here Katrina to bad you spent your time with these losers"

_**That's, that's, that's when we all win  
>That's, that's, that's when we all win<strong>_

_**The right thing to guide us  
>Is right here inside us<br>No one can divide us  
>When the Light is leading on<br>But just like a heartbeat  
>The drumbeat carries on…<strong>_

_**And the drumbeat carries on…  
>(Just like a heart beat)<strong>_

_**(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>We must stand together<br>(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>There's no giving in<br>(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Hand in hand forever<br>(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>That's when we all win<br>(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**That's, that's, that's when we all win  
>That's, that's, that's when we all win<strong>_

"good bye Katrina" I didn't know what that ment but then I saw some fire then some fire rose up by all of my friends including me! My wings burnt off and I did I all of a sudden I heard a alarm bell. Suddenly I was in my bed. IT WAS A DREAM OMG!


End file.
